La Semilla del Mal parte II
by Starfire Queen
Summary: La secuela de " La semilla del Mal " Donde las dos dimensiones se cruzan y todo aquello que me olvide :D Espero que les guste
1. La Semilla del Mal parte II

**La Semilla del Mal Part II**

Raven , Starfire y LightFire estaban sorprendidas de ver a los Titanes reunidos , La reina de capa azul se acerca para ver a su contra parte dimensional — **Esto ... esto... es... es** —

— **¿ Confuso ?** — La Raven de la dimensión alfa se acerca para extenderle la mano pero el líder de los Titanes se lo niega con la cabeza — **Supongo que no necesitamos presentación** — Chico Bestia se acerca a ver a la otra Raven y ve que su vestido era muy diferente a la vestimenta de Raven

— **¿ Quien es ella ?** — Los seis voltean a la princesa de ojos plateados — **Raven , es idéntica a tu hija** — Todos quedan viendo al de piel verde con mirada seria — **Se por que me miran si es la hija de esta Raven también es hija de nuestra Raven ... Ya me hice bola** —

— **Miren no vinimos a su dimensión por gusto** — La reina de ojos verdes ve a la otra Starfire quien tenia la vestimenta clásica que porta — **Vaya hace tiempo que no veía esa ropa** — La reina se acerca a la princesa Tamaraniana quien le extiende con un abrazo — **¿ Siempre fui tan dulce ?** —

— **Créeme que si** — NightWing le muestra una foto de los Titanes cuando eran mas jóvenes y la reina se sorprende — **Como ven , ustedes vienen de la dimensión beta y por eso hay pocos cambios** —

— **En nuestra dimensión te casaste con una tal Barbara Gordon** — Dijo ella con tono serio mientras que Starfire se ponia celosa — **No se mucho de lo que paso contigo** —

El guardián de ojos dorados se pone serio y decide actuar — **Bueno a decir verdad ninguna de ustedes tres necesita estar en esta dimensión** —

— **¿ Por que ?** — Se escucha de todos los Titanes y de las Titanes dimensionales , el ser saca a relucir un mapa de sus dimensiones

— **Este es el mapa de nuestras dimensiones** — Se ven dos tierras , una blanca y una negra — **En la tierra alfa es decir la nuestra y la dimensión beta es la de ellas tres** — Las almas pasan a la tierra alfa mientras que el planeta beta empezaba a estallar — **Si se desequilibra la balanza ambos planetas son destruidos** —

— **¿ Por que dices eso ?** — La reina de vestido blanco y ojos violetas se sorprende por lo que decía — **¿ Que pasara con nosotras y tus amigos y contigo ?** —

— **Mira en cuanto a tu , tu esposa y tu hija serán destruidas por el magnetismo de los campos cuánticos gravitatorios** — Las dos reinas se abrazaban preocupadas — **En cuanto a ellos el exceso de cargas magnéticas cuánticas los carbonizaran internamente y serán destruidos** —

— **¿ Y tu ?** — La reina de ojos violetas estaba muy molesta por las afirmaciones del guardián — **Tu también seras destruidos ¿ Oh no ?** —

— **Yo no , al ser un ser omnipresente y omnisciente no puedo ser destruido** — Las reinas caían de rodillas mientras que Raven apretaba los puños con ira mientras lloraba — **Lo siento pero si la vida es terrible ¿ Por que no puede serlo la muerte ? Pero vele el lado positivo , no sentirán dolor** —

— **Oye guapo ¿ Podremos solucionarlo ?** — La de capa azul comienza a hacerle ojos de osito para seducirlo y conseguir una solución de el — **¿** **Crees que podamos ayudarlas ?** — El guardián se pone a pensar y la de capa azul le cierra el ojo a las reinas — **¿ Y que dices guapo ?** —

— **Quizás...** —

— **Si** — Las reinas se acercaron a los pies del guardián pero NightWing les extiende la mano para levantarlas — **¿ Que hacemos para salvar nuestro hogar ?** — Las tres se ponen de pie y son llevabas al centro de la torre mientras que el día pasaba , el guardián seguía encerrado en su cuarto , las reinas y la princesa estaban esperando — **¿ Cuanto tiempo tardara en darnos una respuesta ?** — La reina de vestido blanco se acerca a la de capa azul quien estaba leyendo uno de sus libros — **Dime ¿ Siempre estas aquí sola ?** —

— **Si , siempre que puedo** — Raven da vuelta la pagina mientras que la reina de ojos violetas se acerca mas pero ella la mira extrañada — **Si conozco a Bock y si lo conozco se como seducirlo** —

— **¿ Por que lo dices ?** —

— **Créeme hay poderes mas fuerte que la magia , se como usar la seducción con el** — Raven deja salir una sonrisa mientras que ella sonreía — **A decir verdad se que el no se deja seducir por mis encantos pero ayuda al autoestima** — Ella le da un sorbo a su te y voltea su pagina — **¿ Como era su vida en la otra dimensión ?** —

— **Pues fundamos un reino con ayuda de tu novio o esposo como sea en esta dimensión** —

— **De hecho el es mi novio pero aun estamos un poco separados** —

— **Pues mi padre casi nos destruye , gracias a el pudimos vivir en paz** — Raven voltea su pagina de su libro mientras escuchaba lo que decía su contra parte dimensional — **Solo recuerdo que despertamos en la torre** —

— **Increíble , mi patria Azarath también fue destruida por Trigon** — Raven cierra su libro al ver que las Starfire estaban pasándola bien entre ellas dos — **Todos somos huérfanos en esta dimensión** —

— **¿ Huérfanos ? ¿ Que quieres decir con eso ?** — La reina de vestido blanco estaba asombrado por las palabras de si gemela

— **Todos perdimos algo** — La de capa azul usa sus poderes para atraer un poco mas de te — **NightWing , Chico Bestia y Cyborg perdieron a sus padres , Starfire fue excluida por ofrenda de paz para un alienigena , yo y Bock perdimos nuestras patrias por culpa en mi caso de mi padre y en el caso de el por culpa de su madre** —

— **En esta dimensión fueron duros ¿ eh ?** —

— **Si algo que aprendí es que todos somos diferentes y jamas estaremos de acuerdo en casi nada pero si se algo es que nos apoyamos entre todos , no solo somos un equipo , no solo somos amigos ... Somos familia** — Las dos Raven se sonríen mientras que NightWing y Chico Bestia jugaban vídeo juegos , Cyborg creaba planos para el auto T , Terra estaba echada en el sillón escuchando música y las Starfire veian revistas de peinados , pero algo le extrañaba a la Raven de vestido blanco quien miraba para todos lados — **¿ Que te pasa ?** —

— **¿ Donde esta LightFire ?** —

 **Continuara**


	2. Amar lo Prohibido

**Amar lo Prohibido**

Los Titanes estaban alertas ya que una princesa había desaparecido , Raven se pone a pensar mientras que la otra Raven del universo Beta estaba nerviosa pero ella camina sin problemas por el pasillo hasta un cuarto donde estaba la princesa sentada con las piernas juntas a medio dormir

— **Sabes , esta no es tu dimensión** — Raven se sienta junto con la chica quien estaba preocupada — **Descuida , no tienes por que quedarte callada todo el tiempo** —

— **¿ Por que ?** — Raven se acerca a ella mientras que LightFire se alejaba — **Por favor regula tu distancia** — La de ojos violeta se levanta mientras que la chica no sabia si decirle la verdad o no a su propia madre — _**Aun quiero que este conmigo y con nadie mas**_ — Ella ve la puerta que estaba cerrada pero no aguanta mas y usa sus poderes para entrar al cuarto del guardián , la joven de ojos plateados sentía un gran frió en su cuerpo , el cuarto era muy frió y oscuro aunque se distinguía que era una pintada simple de color blanco , al ver al ser de ojos dorado sentado en el suelo se acerca para tocarlo pero una mano con garras la detiene

— **No me toques** —

— **Lo siento** — Ella se sienta junto al ser de ojos dorados mientras abría su ojos para espiarlo pero lo cerraba para suspirar lo que le molestaba al de cabello plateado — **¿ Te molesto ?** —

— **Si** —

LightFire traga saliva y sigue meditando hasta que abre los ojos para darse cuenta que el no estaba , la princesa sale del cuarto pero no estaba por ningún lado , camina con mucho cuidado por los pasillo hasta chocar con su madre — **¿ Cuanto tiempo paso ?** —

— **Tres horas** — La princesa baja la cabeza mientras que su madre se acercaba y le da un abrazo — **LightFire esto no es nuestra casa , debes tener mas cuidado de donde estas o donde pisas** —

— **¿ Ya la encontraste ?** — La reina de ojos verdes se lanza a los brazos de su hija mientras la tenia en contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba la cabeza con mucha felicidad — **Te extrañe mucho princesa** — La princesa es besada en la mejilla y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la mejilla

— **Lo siento es que ... Quería estar sola un momento** — El dia estaba a la mitad mientras que la princesa de ojos plateados estaba pensando en el de ojos dorados , Raven sabia que ella tenia algo entre manos por lo que decide interrogarla de nuevo — **Hola** —

— **¿ Que te sucede ?** —

— **¿ Alguna vez haz deseado algo que no puedes tener ?** — Ella asiente con la cabeza — **Jamas quise ser así , jamas quise ver la destrucción de mi planeta , jamas quise ver futuro** —

— **Nadie quiere lo que tiene** — Raven toma aire mientras que LightFire estaba un poco enojada — **Lo que necesitamos no lo queremos y lo que queremos no lo tenemos** —

— **¿ Que significa eso ?** —

— **Si tuviéramos todo lo que queríamos no podríamos luchar por nada por que la vida seria demasiado fácil y no tendría sentido** — La chica de melena plateada se puso a pensar mientras que Raven le acaricia la cabeza — **Mhm sabes algo si quieres algo ve a buscarlo** —

— **Tienes razón** — La niña se levanta con una sonrisa de una clásica guerrera — **Iré por lo que me merezco y no descansare hasta que sea mio** — La chica de melena plateada sale volando mientras usaba su visión para poder ver los rastros de magia , una estela plateada brillante solo era producto de un ser divino como el — **Estas cerca** — Ella vuela mas rápido pero no lograba encontrar al guardián hasta que lo ve en la cima de una montaña con los pies juntos y los brazos cruzados — **Amm ¿ Hola ?** —

— **¿ Que haces aquí ?** — El joven quien tenia los ojos cerrados pero sentía el aura de la niña que era casi similar a la pequeña Arella — **¿ Tus madres saben que estas aquí ?** —

— **Vine por algo que me corresponde** — Ella se acerca y con fuerza se abraza al brazo del guardián quien se suelta pero ella trata de besarlo mientras que el de ojos dorados esquivaba el beso — **No me contendré mas , te amo** —

— **Pero yo no** — El ser se suelta pero LightFire comienza a tragar saliva mientras que el joven solo la ignoraba — **No eres mas que mi propia hija de otra dimensión ¿ Por que no lo entiendes ?** —

— **No quiero entenderlo** — Ella se acerca pero este solo le da la espalda — **¿ Que tengo que hacer para que me correspondas** —

— **Te lo diré una vez mas , en esta dimensión , en la otra y en cualquiera de los universos eres mi hija y no tengo por que hacer algo que no quiero** — La chica de ojos plateados comienza a llorar tragándose su dolor pero LightFire se seca las lagrimas y sale volando de nuevo a la torre pero una especie de bestia alada como si fuera un fénix pero de llamas negras la atrapa entre sus garras , el grito alerta al de ojos dorados que voltea para ver a su hija de otra dimensión estaba en peligro pero una rosa blanca perfora una de las patas haciendo que suelte uno de los brazos de la princesa quien usa su mano derecha para para golpear a la bestia en el pico , el guardián se teletransporta detrás del ave de negro y con una patada lanza al ave de fuego contra las montañas — **¿ Estas bien ?** —

— **No recordaba que los Fénix eran negros** —

— **Lo son si están corrompidos** — El ave se levanta mientras libraba sus llamas , la princesa se concentra y levanta piedras para lanzarlas contra el ave de negro pero este se deshacían al impactar pero el ser de ojos dorados la cubre y con sus garras atraviesa el pecho de la criatura haciendo que el ave explote por la magia blanca producto del guardián quien tenia esa mirada seria — **LightFire te llevare a la torre pero no salgas de ahí** —

— _**Un fiero guerrero , un ser tan hermoso como tu solo puede ser saboreado por una princesa como yo**_ — LightFire lo persigue mientras tenia un plan en mente

 **Continuara**


End file.
